Historias de Konoha 01
by Zeydeis
Summary: De repente te despiertas, en un lugar en el cual no reconoces y no recuerdas nada de lo que te ha pasado, al mirar bien en aquella habitación te encuentras con personas que dicen ser tus amigos y compañeros pero... ¿sera eso verdad?. Entren y lean :D
1. 1-Cuando uno aprende otro olvida

Hola a tod s! Este ha sido mi primer fic que hago así que seguro que le encontraran muchas pegas, bueno el caso es que este fic ya está terminado pero hay continuación, si buscáis por Historias de Konoha veréis que esta es la 01 y luego estará la 02 y así consecutivamente, ya que por mi hermana estoy haciendo esto, y si… por culpa de ella lo estoy subiendo aquí ya que no lo quería hacer para no tener que leer los insultos que me diréis por escribir tan mal ^^ aunque estaré encantada de leerlos ya que al menos habrá gente que lea mi fic :P. Bueno os dejo leyendo y ojala os guste ^^.

* * *

1.-Cuando uno aprende otro olvida.

-Buenos días mi amor, ¿ya has acabado el entrenamiento de esta mañana?

-¡SI! ¡Y después de desayunar iré a despertar le para que entrene el conmigo!

-Tan animado como siempre mi amor, pero no creo que él quiera entrenar contigo además, ayer me dijiste que venía hoy de madrugada de una misión, no creo que quiera entrenar ahora.

-Tienes razón… ¡PERO LO CONVENCERÉ!

* * *

-Tsunade-sama! Por fin ha llegado!

-¿¡Donde esta!?

-Lo hemos llevado al hospital necesitamos que le inspeccione, creo que está gravemente herido.

-Ya voy. Shizune encárgate de dar las misiones a los ninjas, ahora vuelvo.

-Sí.

* * *

-Por fin llega Hokage-sama! En el quirógrafo 57.

(Tsunade va corriendo al Quirófano 57, y nada más entrar atiende al paciente. Después de eso manda a un ninja mensajero a que le diga a dichos ninjas que está hospitalizado y que tiene que hablar seriamente con ellos.)

-¡BUENOS DÍAS! Es un día perfecto para entrenar! *Chiking!*

(Gay se para a mirar a su alrededor cuando ve que Kakashi no está.)

-Mmm… que raro juraría que venía hoy… además siempre vengo a levantar lo por la mañana… no creo que se haya levantado antes que yo… que raro…

(Cuando Gay decide salir a fuera de casa de Kakashi, un ninja lo ve y lo para y se ponen a hablar, muy enérgicamente)

* * *

-¡RAMEN! ¡DONDE ESTAS! A es verdad me quede sin… tendré que comprar… que palo… a ver si hay algo más por aquí… mmm… las verduras de Kakashi… nada… Oo! ¡Un mosquito! ¡KAGEBOSHIN NO JUTSU! ¡MATARLO!

-JAJAJA ni siquiera un mosquito me impedirá convertirme en Hokage! JAJAJA *grrrrr*

-… tengo hambre…

-Y YO (dijeron todos los Narutos a la vez)

-¡FUERA! *PUFF* Bueno a ver que más hay… ANDA POLLO! ¡ITADAKIMASU!

-NARUTO!

-Anda buenos días Sakura-chan!

-¡Tienes que venir al Hospital! Corre nos llama la Hokage!

-¿La vieja? _¿Que pasara?_

* * *

(Cuando llegaron al hospital se encontraron con Gay, Iruka, Una chica muy rara pero que le sonaba a Naruto, Sakura y Naruto.)

-Hola Iruka ¿dónde está la vieja?

-Hola Naruto, nos ha dicho que esperemos a aquí.

(Cuando paso un rato Tsunade salió de la habitación 59 y les empezó a explicar la razón de esa llamada tan importante.)

Veréis…- dijo con voz preocupada- es un poco complicado pero… Kakashi… ha perdido la memoria.

¡¿QUE!?- Dijo el chico con unas extrañas líneas en sus mejillas- Como que ha perdido la memoria

¡Oo! – Se sorprendió la pelo rosa- ¡No es posible!

¿Cómo le ha pasado?- dijo Gay bastante preocupado

Kakashi…- dijo Iruka agachando la cabeza casi llorando-

No puede ser… - la chica se tocó la barriga y agacho la cabeza preocupada…-

Veréis – carraspeo y continuo con la explicación que les tenia que dar a aquellas personas presentes- os he llamado a vosotros porque sois los más cercanos a Kakashi, y mañana cuando ya esté repuesto y descansado tendréis que ayudarlo a recordar. Lo único que se acordaba era de… Una puerta grande con el letrero de Konoha. Luego cuando he acabado de la revisión e echo una prueba, le he dicho su nombre y el de sus padres y ha podido recobrar la memoria hasta que tenía 14 años… por eso necesito vuestra ayuda para que le podáis decir cosas que ha hecho y él vaya recobrando la memoria.

"Vale, nosotros somos importantes para el pero… - Naruto miro fijamente a la mujer que se tocaba la barriga- ¿y esta chica?"


	2. 2-No puede ser…

**2.-No puede ser…**

(En el hospital, todavía se encontraban Tsunade, Naruto, Sakura, Iruka, Gay y la chica. Acababan de recibir la información de que Kakashi había perdido la memoria, pero que al decirle como se llamaba, recordó hasta que tenía 14 años. Tsunade les dio la misión a los presentes de que le ayudara a recobrar la memoria, ya que todos ellos eran importantes para él, pero Naruto estaba confuso ya que aquella chica no sabía quién era, y es justo cuando…)

Por cierto- mirando a la chica- ¿quieres que adelantemos la ecografía?

Bueno- con una sonrisa en la cara.- la verdad es que no tengo nada que hacer ahora así que si puedes hacérmela Tsunade-sama

(Entonces Tsunade y la chica se fueron por el pasillo y subieron unas escaleras dirección a la sala de ecografías.)

Oye Iruka-sensei-Dijo Naruto pensativo.- ¿Quién es esa chica?-

Vaya, ¿No la reconoces Naruto?-

La verdad es que me suena mucho pero no...

(Sakura le pego un puñetazo a Naruto, y luego se fue enfadada.)

¿¡PERO QUE LE PASA AHORA?!-

Dejala Naruto debe de estar preocupada por lo de Kakashi,-cambio de golpe la cara de asombrado a feliz- bueno ella es Kurenai la verdad es que sí que ha cambiado bastante, pero es normal está embarazada.

¿¡QUEEE!? ¿Es KURENAI?- Naruto se asombró tanto que los de la habitación de al lado salieron para afuera a pedir silencio.

(Después de eso, Gay se marchó a entrenar, Iruka a hacer papeles y Naruto a pasear.)

* * *

(De una puerta salían dos mujeres; una rubia y una morena con unas sonrisas en la cara.)

Bueno pues ya sabes que es- dijo la rubia mirando a la morena

Si un niño, muchas gracias Tshunade- sama – Kurenai miro a Tsunade le dio dos besos y se marchó del hospital.

Bueno- agacho la cabeza mientras hablaba- ahora solo me quedan ellos para contarle lo sucedido.

* * *

Hola Shizune, ¿me habíais llamado?

Hola Yamato, si Tsunade debe de estar al caer porfabor esperala aquí, debe de decirle una cosa bastante importante.

(Shizune nada más decirle esto, cedió a Yamato una silla, él se sento y mientras esperaban a Tsunade comenzaron a charlar de Tonton. Al cabo de 10 minutos, una mujer entro por la puerta. Yamato al ver que era Tsunade se levantó y le saludo como ninja que era. Después de que se sentara la Hokage en su asiento, le empezó a comentar lo sucedido con Kakashi, y le dijo que se lo contara a Sai ya que el también pertenece ahora al grupo 7.)

Entonces…-Yamato con cara de pena miro para el suelo y continuo- Solo ha recordado hasta los 14 años… y no se acuerda de mí…

Lo siento Yamato sé que cuando entro en Ambu tú fuiste su mejor amigo y su compañero, así que tendrás que ser el primero en hablar con él, y descubrir cómo hacerle recordar casi todo.- Tsunade se mantenía firme apoyada en la mesa con sus manos.

* * *

Parecía de noche, e iba corriendo en línea recta, todo estaba a oscuras y no se veía nada, de golpe empiezo a ver fuego delante, me paro en seco y respiro agitado, hay una persona ahorcada en un árbol, muerta… escucho mucho ruido de gente chillando "FUEGO FUEGO" pero parece ser que no se dan cuenta del cadáver y es cuando entonces…

Buenos días- Dijo una enfermera con el desayuno en una bandeja- Venga siéntate que te traigo el desayuno, aquí tienes que aproveche, vendré dentro de un rato a recogerlo adiós.

(Kakashi estaba sudando de la pesadilla que acababa de tener, de golpe y porrazo le suena la barriga como si no hubiera comido desde hace semanas, y decide devorar todo el desayuno en 5 segundo, vamos lo que tarda en bajarse la sabana y subírsela para que no se le vea la cara.)

* * *

(Entraba un haz de luz por la ventana de la habitación, entonces un chico rubio con unas líneas un poco graciosas en sus mejillas bosteza y maldice al rayo de luz por a ver ido a parar justo en su ojo.)

Buenos días Naruto- dijo el chico despertándose, miro a su alrededor y al ver que la basura no le contestaba decidió hacer un clon para que la sacara con los dientes, mientras otro clon preparaba un bol de ramen, y él se daba un buen baño.-Bueno Itadakimasu!- se comió el bol de Ramen en 4 segundos.- Bueno creo que voy a ir a… dar un paseo a ver que me encuentro.

* * *

No sé qué hacer… Tsunade me dijo que empezara hoy pero… - dijo Yamato preocupado- No sé cómo empezar a decirle su vida, ni tampoco se algo que para él sea tan importante como para que se acuerde de todo hasta que tenga, pues… ¿20 años? Si 20… es cuando se fue de ambu… que mal lo pase… éramos como uña y carne…

(Sin darse cuenta ya estaba delante de la puerta del hospital, miro para el cielo, suspiro y decidió ir para la habitación de Kakashi a completar su misión, y a que su amigo recobrara toda la memoria posible ese día.)

* * *

Que aburrimiento… no sé porque no me dejan salir a tomar el aire… y encima Gay no ha venido ni siquiera a verme…- dio media vuelta en la cama y se puso a mirar por la ventana cuando de repente notó como entraba alguien en la habitación.

Hola, veo que ya ha acabado el desayuno- la enfermera alcanzó los restos de la comida y cuando se iba a marchar.

Oye- Dijo Kakashi girándose de nuevo para mirar a la enfermera.- ¿Porque no me puedo ir ya?

Bueno vera… yo no llevo eso, debería preguntárselo a su doctor/a.

(Kakashi hizo una mueca con el ojo ya que el resto de la cara la tenía tapada.)

Bueno ahora le digo quien es su doctora,- empezó a mirar en los papeles que tenía y contesto.- Mira es la señora Tsunade, luego lo más seguro que sobre las 5 o las 6 de la tarde este, y se lo podrá preguntar, ahora si me disculpa me voy.

(Dicho esto la enfermera se fue y Kakashi decidio de dormir un rato más, ya que no podía hacer nada.

Al cabo de un rato picaron a la puerta, Kakashi se despertó y vio a un hombre entrar por ella.)

Ah… Hola Kakashi – Yamato se puso nervioso porque no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar su compañero cuando vio que le miro de arriba abajo y dijo…- No me recuerdas ¿verdad?

La verdad es que no -sentándose- ¿de qué me conoces?

Pues bueno veras… sabes cuales son los rangos ninjas ¿no?

Si, Genin, Chunin, Jounin, Ambu, etcétera. –Kakashi se extrañó por esa pregunta que le hizo ese hombre, cuando entonces…


	3. 3-Recuperando memoria

Aviso este capitulo lo e echo antes de que saliera algo parecido en el Anime así que si piensan de que me lo e medio copiado no es verdad, toda esta historia es inventada por mi ^^. Que tengan una buena lectura!

* * *

**3.-Recuperando memoria.**

(Yamato miro fijamente a Kakashi, y recordó el día en que el llego a Ambu, todo el mundo lo miraba fijamente, sabiendo que era el hijo de Sakumo Hatake.)

En ese momento Kakashi seguía mirando a Yamato, preguntándose porque le pregunto eso.

Veras Kakashi – Yamato levanto la cabeza y decidió empezar a explicarle parte de su vida en ambu.- Tú a los 14 años, después del accidente de la Cuarta Guerra, entraste en ambu, y fue cuando nos conocimos.

Me estás diciendo… - Kakashi cambió su cara de adormilado ha sorprendido- ¿que yo soy ambu?

Bueno ya no lo eres, por razones personales a los 20 años quisiste degradarte a Junin.

¿Y tú sabes cuál es esa razón?- Kakashi miro fijamente a Yamato intentando de recordar todo-

Bueno… - bajo la mirado y recordó aquel momento- Solo me dijistes que lo hacias por Obito y Rin.

En ese entonces Kakashi empezó a gritar histéricamente mientras se llevaba las manos a la cabeza, Yamato asustado llamo corriendo a una enfermera cuando se tranquilizó le dijo que ya recordaba todo eso.

* * *

Era de día y Kakashi había recibido una carta, era de Minato. Rápidamente la abrió para ver que ponía.

_Hola Kakashi,_

_Necesito que vengas rápidamente a mi casa, tengo que decirte algo muy importante._

Kakashi al ver esto se vistió rápidamente, y fue para casa de Minato, cuando llego a su casa picó y le abrió una mujer peliroja y con unas graciosas curvas en la barriga.

Buenos Días Kakashi, ¿Buscas a Minato?- dijo apartándose a un lado para dejar pasar al muchacho.

Si Kushina, por cierto –con una sonrisa- ¿cómo va tú bebé?

Bastante bien dentro de unos meses ya estará con nosotros.

(En ese entonces apareció por la puerta un hombre, rubio con ojos azules y con una capa bastante peculiar que ponía "Cuarto Hokage")

Buenos días Kakashi, ¿leíste mi carta?

Si maestro, ¿qué pasa?

Bueno veras…- Minato bajo la cabeza y con una gran sonrisa volvió a mirar a Kakashi- Estas dentro, ya eres Ambu.

(Kakashi saco una gran sonrisa que hasta parecía que la máscara era pequeña, le dio las gracias a Minato y se fue corriendo a ver al Tercer Hokage para que le ascendieran correctamente.)

(Cuando llego, pico a la puerta, y como ninja que era, saludo al Hokage y le dijo que venía de parte de Minato, el Hokage sonrió y saco una máscara blanca con forma de lobo y miró a Kakashi)

Toma esto es para ti, ya eres ambu tu identidad es secreta, así que necesitaras esta mascara. Ves a la cabeza del primer Hokage y contando 20 rocas di "lobo nuevo". Hay ya sabrás que hacer.

(Kakashi asentó con la cabeza y fue directo hacia la cabeza del primer Hokage, preguntándose porque tenía que ir al refugio de los aldeanos, contó las 20 rocas y dijo "_LOBO NUEVO". _Entonces sea abrió una puerta secreta, se colocó en posición de guardia y al ver que se asomaba un ambu vio que aquí es donde ellos se formaban)

Bienvenido Kakashi, veo que tú eres el nuevo miembro, pasa no te quedes hay quieto.- Esta ambu se echó a un lado dejando pasar a Kakashi mientras le decía- Ponte la máscara "_Cuervo_"

(Cuando dijo esa palabra se cerró la puerta y dirigió a "Lobo" hacia una habitación bastante grande donde habían muchos más ambus, cuando llegaron ahí el ambu que le acompañaba le dijo que se dirigiera al lado de la persona que estaba de pie, cuando llego ahí, el hombre comenzó a presentar a Kakashi como "_Lobo", _después de eso, todos se fueron a sus puestos y empezó a hablar con "_Lobo"_)

Hola veo que el Hokage ya te ha dado tu mascara – decía mientras miraba hacia la máscara de Kakashi – Ahora tendras que pintarla, ves en esa dirección y a la izquierda veras una especie de tienda, son los que te pintaran la máscara para que estés identificado, después de eso vuelve aquí, te presentare a tu compañero de equipo.

(Kakashi al oír esas palabras asintió y se dirigió hacia donde le mandaron, cuando llego ahí una chica con una máscara, con forma de lince y bastante bien dibujada, le sonrió y le dibujo en la máscara unas líneas para que pareciera una lobo de verdad. Después de decorarse la máscara se la colocó y se dirigió donde antes, ahora había otro chico con una máscara.)

Bueno veo que te la han puesto bastante bonita – Dijo el hombre mirando a Kakashi- Bueno este de aquí es Tenzo "_Perro" _ y el es Kakashi "_Lobo"_, bueno les dejo a ustedes mismos que se presenten y hablen, a por cierto lo haréis mientras patrulláis la zona 54x y 59y. Buena suerte.

* * *

(Al cabo de los años Kakashi y Tenzo llegaron a ser buenos amigos y compañeros, hasta que llego ese día…)

Perro debo decirte una cosa – Kakashi miro a Tenzo con cara triste.

¿Qué pasa Lobo? – Sonriendo - ¿Qué te has echado novia y no sabes qué hacer?

No, no es eso… es que voy a dimitir – Kakashi miró hacia abajo- debo hacerlo, se lo debo él nunca quiso ser ambu…

¿¡Qué estás diciendo?! ¿Lo dices por el Cuarto Hokage? – enfadado- ¡Pero si él quería que fueras ambu e incluso confio en ti para que cuidaras de Naruto!

Lo sé – Kakashi miro hacia su mano y vio unas gafas de color verdes – Por eso voy a ponerle esto en el buzón, para que vea que almenos alguien sí que sabe que hoy es su cumpleaños, pero si no fuera ambu se lo podría dar en persona…

(Tenzo al oír esas palabras se estremecio)

Entonces, ¿porque quieres dejar esto? E incluso acabar con nuestra amistad…

No quiero eso, solo que debo hacerlo por Obito… y Rin… - Kakashi no paraba de mirar hacia abajo y recordar que Obito siempre quiso llegar a Junin para hacer lo mismo que su maestro hacia enseñar a otros ninjas como formarse. Tenzo noto como se le cayó una lagrima de la máscara.

Oye, oye que no puedes permitirte eso mientras seas ambu, luego sí que podrás, venga despues de esto te invito a unas copas.

Tienes razón vamos, que si no nos acabara pillando el trasto ese mientras viene de pintar las caras de los hokages – Kakashi miro sonriente a Tenzo.

Oye, ¡¿porque lo dices eso tan alegre!? Tendrías que enfadarte, eso no está bien deshonra a los Hokages.

Jaja, tienes razón pero prefiero la deshonra a que este infeliz ese chaval.

(Tenzo miro la espalda de Kakashi, y le recordó a Sakumo. Despues de eso, dejaron el paquete en la casa de Naruto y fueron a la despedida de "Lobo" cuando Kakashi salio de ahí se dirigió a un bar a esperar a Tenzo. Cuando llego se sentaron y empezaron a conversar de lo que pasó)

Madre mía Kakashi – Tenzo miraba a Kakashi con su típica cara de "como la has liado" – han tenido que cambiar el número de rocas, la contraseña, en resumidas cuentas… TODO y solo porque el que casi se convierte en jefe de Ambu ha dimitido por razones personales… Como la lías compañero…

(Kakashi comenzó a reírse mientras Tenzo comentaba lo que paso, después de eso cada uno se dirigió hacia su casa, pero Kakashi hizo una parada antes.

Se dirigió hacia el restaurante de Ramen y vio que no estaba Naruto así que les pregunto a los jefes si ya había pasado por allí, ellos le respondieron que no, que era bastante raro, pero que estaría al caer, fue cuando Kakashi sonrió y dijo ponme 1 bol de ramen y cóbrate dos, e invita a Naruto. Cuando acabo de comer, apareció un niño de pelo rubio con unas graciosas líneas en sus mejillas, y con una sonrisa en la cara.)

¡Hola jefe! Ponme un bol de Ramen.

Marchando un bol de ramen – el camarero se fijo que llevaba un accesorio nuevo. - ¿Oye Naruto y eso que llevas puesto?

(Kakashi miro a Naruto y al ver que eran las gafas que le regalo sonrió pago los dos ramens y se fue a descansar.)

¡Pues me los han regalado! No se quien a sido pero… almenos se que alguien sabe que existo. ¿No habras sido tu verdad? – Naruto miro con cara de "aquí y ahora dime la verdad!" al camarero.

La vedad es que no pero, quien te regalo eso, debe de tenerte bastante aprecio. Toma este ramen invita otro que también se a acordado de tu cumpleaños y como no el segundo va invitado por la casa como regalo – Miro a Naruto con una cara sonriente- A qui tienes con ración doble cada uno, que aprobeche.

* * *

Entonces… ¿ya te acuerdas de mi Kakashi?

Si pero no del todo… no sé porque vas vestido como junin… ni porque te llamas ahora Yamato.


	4. 4-Pesadilla Exterminada

4.-Pesadilla Exterminada.

Nada más enterarme de la noticia salí rumbo a Konoja, nada más llegar vi de donde provenía el humo. Empecé a correr rumbo hacia aquel extraño humo, mientras corría, hoya a la gente chillar "FUEGO FUEGO" "SALVEN A MI HIJO" "PORFABOR MI MADRE ESTA DENTRO".

De golpe y porrazo me choque con una mujer, nada más verme me digo, "corre y no pares te necesita, aunque no creo k llegues a tiempo" nada más oír eso eche a correr. Vi un callejón y decidí ir por atajar por ahí, estaba todo oscuro y seguía corriendo en línea recta, fue cuando entonces comencé a ver a lo lejos otra vez el fuego me pare de golpe al notar que se me caya algo encima, me aparte hacia atrás y vi como un tronco ardiendo cayo del aire, nada mas eso mire hacia alrededor y al ver que no había nadie decidí ir hacia aquella casa, ya que es donde vivía.

Al cabo del rato, esquivando troncos ardiendo, fuego y más obstáculos, llegue por fin a la casa, alcé la mirada y vi como había una sombra, empezaron a caerme lagrimas por la cara de forma normal, no entendía nada no sabía que era aquello que me ponía tan triste… decidí entrar dentro e ir hacia donde estaba aquella sombra. Después de esquivar más obstáculos encontré la habitación de dónde provenía aquella sombra, me pare de golpe y empezó a recordar aquellas palabras de ella… "¡Por fin! Tenía muchas ganas de tener esta habitación, bueno más bien es como un mini jardín"

Después de recordar aquellas palabras las lágrimas empezaron a ser más fuertes aun y no podía pararlas. Escuche como rechinaba un tablón de madera encima de mí... y sin pensármelo dos veces abrí la puerta y esquive ese tablón. Me quede petrificado al ver quien era, no me lo podía creer… y encima estaba llorando por esa persona… si la odio, porque estaba llorando… no tenía sentido él fue una deshonra y ahora él tenía que cargar con ese peso… entonces es cuando me di cuenta de que alguien empezó a llamarme y noté como provenía de detrás mío, me seque las lágrimas y mire a mi alrededor, vi un cofre pequeño que no se quemaba ya que era de acero, pero estaba ardiendo decidí coger unos vendajes de primeros auxilios que me dejo Rin, para poder coger aquel cofre y sacarlo de ahí, cuando ya estaba preparado para salir, mire a mi padre, y como se preparó las cosas para ahorcarse, sin darse cuenta que la vela que tuvo que sostener para ver en la oscuridad, se volcó y provocó el incendio que se propago rápidamente por la ciudad.

Comencé a correr hacia afuera, como nunca creía que lo había hecho alguna vez. Nada más salir vi como había ninjas por todos lados apagando el fuego cerca de donde estaba y como ya habían tomado el control del fuego y todos los ciudadanos estaban a salvo.

Empecé a correr hacia donde estaban todos pero de golpe empecé a caer, no sabía que pasaba, era como si hubiera aparecido un agujero en medio de la nada… miraba hacia todos los lados buscando algún lugar donde agarrarme, pero sin éxito. Fue cuando entonces llegue al final de aquel agujero, me caí de culo y el cofre que sostenía en mis manos salió disparado contra el suelo, de tal forma que se abrió, y se cayó una carta.

Cuando me pude levantar, cogí aquella carta y comencé a leer.

_Hola Kakashi, lo más seguro es que cuando leas esta carta yo ya no este, y tu acabes de volver de tu misión._

_Sé que debe de ser dura la noticia que te habrán dado pero debes entender que no podía soportarlo, lo siento no pude cumplir la promesa que le hice a tu madre cuando murió. No he podido ni protegerte ni cuidarte. Lo siento._

Mientras leía la carta, las lágrimas comenzaron a caer.

_Quiero que sepas hijo mío, que no estoy arrepentido de nada de lo que he hecho menos de una cosa, que es perderos. A tu madre por no poder protegerle en aquella misión, y a ti por no poder cuidarte. Quiero que sepas, que aunque por culpa de mi actitud en aquella misión, todos me menosprecian, yo sé que hice bien. Sé que estas palabras no las entenderás, pero seguro que algún día, recordaras esto y entenderás a lo que me refería._

_Con esto, me despido. Esperó que me perdones algún día Kakashi. _

_ ATT: Sakumo Hatake._

Levante la cabeza y empecé a gritar, esto no podía estar pasando… porque tuvo que hacer eso… por culpa del mucha gente se ha quedado hasta sin hogar… pararon mis lágrimas en seco y vi cómo se acercaba el.

Hijo mío-con una sonrisa en la cara- sabes de sobras que no fue así, ese fuego nunca ha llegado a existir, ni la misión.

Entonces…-Le mire fijamente y de golpe y porrazo apareció enfrente de mi un espejo, note como mi cuerpo comenzó a cambiar y me vi como empecé a crecer. Al principio me asuste pero después comprendí que todo esto era una simple pesadilla. Mire a mi padre – Gracias, ya me acuerdo que paso exactamente.

Me alegro mucho – dijo mientras se giraba para volver por donde vino- ahora despiértate y vuelve a la realidad y recuerda como acabas de hacer ahora todo lo que has hecho para ser esa persona que el espejo refleja.

* * *

Abrí los ojos de golpe mientras me sentaba, note como un haz de luz empezaba a posarse en mi pierna, mire hacia la ventana y note como se hacía de día.

Así que todo fue una pesadilla – note como picaron a la puerta y me tape corriendo la cara, ya que no me gustaba que nadie reconociera mi rostro, ya que cuando murió mi padre no quería que la deshonra me persiguiera, aunque a decir verdad, ya no me importaba pero ya me había acostumbrado a aquella mascara que me regalaron mis padres nada más matricularme como ninja.

De la puerta apareció la Doctora con el desayuno. Como siempre me pregunto cómo me encontraba y se fue, al cabo del rato volvió para recoger el desayuno y fue cuando entonces entro Gay.

¡Hola Kakashi!- dijo después de hacer su típica entrada de volteretas y después de hacer su típica sonrisa SUPER BRILLANTE y con el TSHIKINGGG de siempre-

Hola gay…- con cara de -.- - buenos días, veo que sigues tan enérgico como siempre…

Veras hoy he venido acompañado es unos amigos nuestros. – respondió enérgicamente señalando a la puerta y empezaron a entrar dos personas de las cual Kakashi ni se inmuto, ya que no tenía ni idea de quienes eran.


	5. 5-Ya entiendo a lo que te referías, pad

5.-Ya entiendo a lo que te referías, padre.

Pum – Pum! Pum- Pum!

Nada ni así se despierta… tendré que hacer eso… que vergüenza…

NARUTO!- decía Sakura mirando hacia una ventana – ¡HAY UN VOL GIGANTE DE RAMEN JUSTO AQUÍ A MI LADO!

De golpe y porrazo apareció Naruto al lado de Sakura con la boca abierta y baboseando.

Donde esta – mirando hacia los lados desesperadamente decía el chico- sakura donde est…

Sin dejarle que acabara la frase Sakura le arreo un puñetazo que lo estampó contra la pared destrozando es suelo por donde pasaba el pobre chico.

IDIOTA – chillaba mientras preparaba otro puñetazo – ¡COMO QUIERES QUE EXISTA TAL COSA!

Awww… pues en mis sueños ex… - Noto como la presencia de Sakura desprendía un aura de ganas de matar a Naruto Uzumaki, que decidió parar de hablar e intentar de tranquilizarla.

Al cabo del rato, le pregunto porque le había despertado tan temprano si desde que Kakashi estaba hospitalizado no tenían misiones.

Pero como se te puede olvidar… - miro al chico con ganas de pegarle otro coscorrón, otra vez… - Mañana tenemos que ir a hablar con él y hacerle recordar todo lo que le falte…

Y… - con su cara normal y corriente de despreocupado- ¿Qué problema hay?

Pues que en teoría… él nos conocio con… Sasuke… - Sakura miro a Naruto y noto como le cambió la cara- y el ahora no está y si por culpa de eso no recobra to…

Tranquila la recordara si se lo explicamos todo – Naruto miraba a Sakura con una gran sonrisa, cosa que hizo que Sakura se tranquilizara.

* * *

Hola Kakashi – dijeron las dos personas que entraron en el hospital.

Una era un hombre, más o menos de la misma altura que Kakashi y Gay, moreno y con una curiosa cicatriz que le cruzaba la ojos marones y el pelo lo tenía de color marrón y lo llevaba atado con un coletero haciéndole una coleta. Vestía con la ropa de Jonin.

La otra persona era una mujer, también era de la misma altura que ellos más o menos, blanca de piel con el pelo de color negro y con unos ojos curiosamente rojos. Vestía con un vestido rojo y por el redondo bombo que tenía, se notaba que estaba embarazada y que daría a luz pronto.

Bueno - decía Gay mientras se sentaba en los pies de la cama donde dormía Kakashi – hemos venido para hablarte de cómo nos conociste, para que recuerdes más memoria.

Pero – Kakashi miró a Gay con cara de extrañado – si a ti ya te conozco Gay.

Lo sé pero – mirando a Kurenai y a Iruka – a ellos no los conoces todavía, y también son amigos tuyos, así que como que después de que salieras de Ambú te convertiste en Jonin, les conociste también a ellos.

Kakashi miro a aquellas personas intentando de recobrar la memoria, pero sin éxito, entonces la chica empezó a hablar.

Bueno yo me llamo Kurenai, y él se llama Iruka. Y bueno… creo que será mejor que empecemos con tu presentación como Junin.

* * *

Empezaba a amanecer en la aldea y de golpe empezaron a picar a la puerta.

Dios... que sueño… - dijo mientras miraba el reloj- Pero si son las 06 am… *bostezo* quien será…

Salió de la cama y se dirigió hacia la puerta, nada más abrirla se encontró con una persona bastante conocida.

Buenos días Kakashi! – dijo Tenzo vestido de ciudadano y con una sonrisa en la cara.

Bue * bostezo* nos días… ¿qué quieres a esta horas de la mañana Tenzo?

¡¿Cómo que a estas horas de la mañana?! – mirándolo con cara de sorprendido – hoy es tu primer día como Junin, es decir, el día de tu presentación y piensas plantarte como siempre y decir que una abuelita te pedia ayuda, o que tenías que salvar a un gatito, o…

Vale vale… que pesado eres – dijo mientras se giraba – ahora me visto… no sigas… además no son escusas…

Ya claro… - dijo mientras pasaba dentro de la casa, y lo seguía con la mirada - ¡Pero se puede saber porque te metes otra vez en la cama!

Uy te diste cuenta… que remedio me tendré que levantar

Tenzo suspiro y siguió peleando con su amigo para que pudiera llegar a tiempo a su presentación.

Ese día paso bastante rápido, así que al día siguiente, Kakashi como rutina llego tarde y puso sus "escusas" de nuevo.

Era su primer día y ya tenía que preparar se para aprobar o suspender a unos alumnos, miro a Gay que también estaba allí y empezaron a hablar.

Después de un rato llego la hora del almuerzo y Gay le dijo que le iva a presentar a unos amigos suyos.

Cuando llegaron al bar donde iban a comer, había una pareja sentados en la mesa donde ellos se dirigían.

¡Hola chicos! – Dijo mientras hacia su entrada típica de GAY – ¡ya estamos aquí!

Oh por fin llegáis – dijo el hombre mientras se encendía un cigarro- ya pensaba que tendría que tener que comer a solas con Kurnay.

Hola, Asuma no seas tan malo – mirándolo con cara típica de tontina – lo más seguro es que tuvieron que acabar algún trabajo.

Bueno os presento a Kakashi Hatake – Gay señalo a Kakashy mientras el comenzó a saludar a Asuma y a Kurenay.

Después comenzaron a comer, y hay empezaron a entablar amistad estas cuatro personas.

Al cabo del tiempo, Kurenai, Asuma y Gay tuvieron varios alumnos que entrenaron menos Kakashi, lo cual era bastante raro porque ninguno pasaba la prueba que el hacía.

Al cabo del tiempo Kakashi empezó a preparar junto con Kurenai , Asuma otros exámenes finales de la academia.

Cuando acabo de preparar ese examen que iba a hacer ese año, que sería igual que el de todos los años, salió hacia la puerta para ir a cenar con sus amigos y es cuando escucho hablar a un hombre con el Tercer Hokage, de él. Paró de seco y escucho la conversación.

Maestro… - decía el hombre con cara de preocupación- No quiero que Naruto sea el alumno de Kakashi Hatake… no ha aprobado a ningún alumno nunca y…

Iruka tranquilízate – decía el Tercer Hokage mirándolo – Kakashi no ha aprobado a ningún alumno porque no los veía apropiados para ser ninjas, así que no tienes de que preocuparte, si Naruto está listo, aprobara.

Kakashi después de oír eso se marchó y mientras cenaba con sus amigos, les preguntó por ese tal Iruka. Ellos le comentaron que era profesor de la academia, y que también era muy buena persona que si quería después de los exámenes podrían quedar con el también para que se conocieran, y que segurísimo que se harían buenos amigos.

* * *

Kakashi agacho la cabeza, y recordó todo aquellos recuerdos que perdió, peró…

Awww…. Ya me acuerdo de casi todo pero… - Miro a Iruka – De ti no me acuerdo del todo…

Ahh… de Kurenai al menos sí que te acuerdas… - agacho la cabeza con la mirada un poco triste- creo que será mejor que venga mañana también… seguro que mañana ya te acordaras de mí.

Hablaron un rato y se marcharon cada uno a su casa ya que se hizo de noche. Kakashi miro hacia la ventana.

Ya se a qué te refieres padre – dijo con una sonrisa debajo de la máscara- ya sé porque no aceptaba a ningún alumno y por qué llegaba siempre tarde… Gracias Obito, padre…


	6. 6- ¿De vuelta toda la memoria?

6.- ¿De vuelta toda la memoria?

Un rayo de luz que atravesaba la ventana despertó al paciente dormido que se quejó por aquella luz. Comenzó a pensar en todo lo que le había pasado aquellos días en aquella habitación.

Al cabo de un rato, picaron a la puerta y de ella entró un doctor.

Buenos días señor Hatake. –El hombre miró a los papeles mientras se acercaba.

Buenos días doctor – Dijo Kakashi con un leve bostezo.

Bueno aquí tienes tu alta. Firme aquí por favor.

Mientras Kakashi cojia y firmaba el papel del alta, se quedo pensativo y al cabo de pocos segundos rompió aquel silencio.

Perdone pero… - Kakashi miro con preocupación al doctor – no se si sigo viviendo en la misma casa que recuerdo… y todavía tengo demasiadas preguntas sin respuesta…

No se preocupe – Dijo el doctor con una leve sonrisa- Lo mas seguro es que en los ficheros médicos ponga donde vive actualmente, y por esas preguntas que tiene… lo mas seguro que las resolverá saliendo de aquí, ya que no todo lo que tienes que recuperar lo obtendrás a base de tus amigos.

* * *

Hola, venimos a ver al paciente de la habitación 59 – Dijo aquel hombre mirando a la recepcionista – Pero nos han dicho que le han dado el alta… ¿Sería tan amable de decirnos a qué hora?

Claro espere un momento… - la chica empezó a rebuscar entre los papeles hasta que dio con uno.- Que sepas que te lo digo porque eres tu Iruka que si no, sabes que esto no lo podría decir. Se lo han dado a las nueve de la mañana, le hemos dibujado un mapa con el camino hacia su casa, así que lo más seguro es que lo encontréis allí.

Vale muchas gracias, adiós. – contestó mientras se giraba en sí mismo, y dirigiéndose hacia la puerta de la salida.

* * *

Nada más salir de aquella habitación y recorrer aquellos largos pasillos del hospital, le venían recuerdos de cuando tenía que venir a curarse o a visitar a sus supuestos amigos, ya que algunos le sonaban pero no los reconocía.

Despues de llegar a recepción y enseñar el papel del alta firmado y entregarlo, pidió la información que necesitaba y la chica muy amablemente le dibujó un mapa con el camino más corto para llegar, a su supuesta casa.

Nada más salir del hospital, se encontró con una ciudad en construcción, dudó un poco de que fuera Konoha y busco las caras de los Hokages en la montaña, al verlas recordó lo que le pasó a la ciudad y vio al chico que le regaló las gafas cuando aquel era pequeño, pero ahora era grande y le llamaban el "héroe" de Konoha. Después de eso, comenzó a caminar y a recorrer aquella Konoha, y paso que daba recuerdo que le venía y pregunta respondida. Al cabo de un rato llegó a su destino, su supuesta casa. La recordaba muy distinta pero supuso que sería por aquella guerra y como no estaba reconstruida y todavía faltaban cosas por arreglar. Decidió coger las llaves que le entregaron en el hospital junto con su ropa y , la carta de la Hokage diciendo que a las siete de la tarde quería verlo, y por suerte con dicha carta venia un mapa para poder llegar sin problemas. Nada mas entrar empezó a recordar cosas de aquella casa y de la antigua, ya que por los recuerdos que le venían, vio que tenía casi todo igual.

Al cabo de un rato, decidió echarse un rato en la cama y descansar hasta la hora de la visita con la hokage, ya que había tenido suficientes recuerdos esa mañana y se notaba bastante agotado.

Cuando parecía ser que estaba bien dormido, escuchó unos golpes en la puerta, medio dormido, fue hacia la puerta y nada más abrirla se encontró con cuatro personas, de ellas recordó a Iruka, y a aquel muchacho que le llamaban Héroe de Konoha. Les dejo pasar ya que se imaginó que venían para explicarles cómo se conocieron y todas esas cosas para que recuperara memoria, así que nada mas sentarse en el sofá del salón, Iruka empezó a hablarle de cómo se conocieron y como aprobó a Naruto, "el héroe de Konoha" , Sakura la peli rosa que por lo visto era médico, y de Sasuke , que por lo visto se marchó de Konoha siendo ahora un ninja muy buscado.

Kakashi cerró el ojo, (ya que era el único que se le veía) y comenzó a recordar todas y cada una de las misiones que tuvo en el Equipo 7 y como se fueron cada uno de ellos de su lado para entrenarse con los 3 Sanin (Ya que Sasuke se marchó con Orochimaru que también era un Ninja muy buscado). Naruto con Jiraya, (el ermitaño pervertido) Sakura con Tsunade, (la actual Hokage y mejor médico que hay en el mundo ninja).

Entonces abrió el ojo y sonrio a aquellas tres personas y miró a la cuarta la que todavía no sabía que pintaba hay, ya que no la reconocia ni lo había tenido como alumno, o eso pensaba él, así que lo miro con cara de querer saber de él, y aquella persona blancucha y con el pelo negro, comenzó a hablar.

Bueno yo me llamo Sai, - miró a Kakashi- y es normal que me mires con esa cara, ya que a mí me conociste mucho después que a ellos. Cuando Naruto y Sakura fueron entrenados por los Sanin, y Naruto volvió a Konoha, a mí se me asignó a vuestro equipo 7, para sustituir a Sasuke, y…

Kakashi se llevó las manos a la cabeza y recordó todo, también como es que Tenzo, ahora se llamaba Yamato. Abrió los ojos, mientras se qutaba las manos de la cabeza y miró a Sai.

Y como Yamato ahora tambien forma parte del equipo 7 siendo un tutor tambien, - miro a todos con una sonrisa en la cara, dando a entender que ya lo recordaba todo.

Todos lo miraron y sonrieron excepto a Naruto que se levanto y entre carcajadas dijo.

¡ESTO SE MEREZE CELEBRARLO CON UN BUEN VOL DE RÁMENNNN!

Todos se rieron por aquella frase dicha por aquel chico, y al cabo de un rato se vieron obligados a pedir unos cuantos platos de Rámen a Ichiraku, cuando llegó el pedido a la casa, lo recogieron y se pusieron a comer aquel sabroso Rámen de Ichiraku.

Al cabo de un rato todos se marcharon y Kakashi al ver la hora que era, se dispuso a ir a ver a la Hokage, ya que se le hacía un poco tarde, y para colmo de mares por el camino tubo que ayudar a una viejecita a pasar por unos tablones de madera para poder llegar a la casa donde ahora vivía.

Cuando llego por fin, donde le había citado la Hokage, picó a la puerta y cuando escucho que le daban permiso para entrar, abrió la puerta y se encontró con una Tsunade un poco cabreada por el retraso, Kakashi nada más ver eso le conto lo que le pasó, pero pudo ver que en aquella cara no parecía creerse nada de nada de lo que él le contaba.

Cuando acabo de darle las mil y unas de explicaciones por el retraso, ella le pregunto, que como iba su recuperación de memoria, el le dijo que muy bien pero…

¿Qué es lo que ocurre?- dijo Tsunade mirando a Kakashi con preocupación- ¿Te duele algo? ¿Has recordado algo que no querías recordad?

No, no es eso…- Kakashi miró a la Hokage y prosiguió con su discurso.- Veras es que recuerdo hasta un dia que me mandastes patrullar la ciudad, ya que habían venido un grupo de extranjeros para ayudar en la construcción de Konoha y una cantante… y a partir de ahí no recuerdo nada mas… ni siquiera si esa fue mi causa de mi pérdida de memoria… y luego tengo una sensación rara… y es que veo ciertas cosas de mi casa extrañas…

¿Y se pueden saber que son esas cosas extrañas?- Dijo Tsunade con cara de intentar de saber qué es lo que le pasa, para que no acabe de recordar todo si en teoría ya había hecho todos los pasos para recuperarla 100% pero, había recuperado un 90%...

Kakashi agacho la mirada, y mientras la levantaba comenzó a explicarle- Veras, en mi casa he recordado cosas de la antigua pero no acabo de comprender como es posible que en la que tenía antes se notaba bastante que solo vivía yo… y en esta es como si alguien más viviera… o si solo es porque tu mandaste a que alguien la vigilara o que alguien se ha adueñado mientras no estaba… pero es curioso… ya que siempre que me voy por alguna misión dejo a Gay o a su mujer las llaves de la casa, pero ni ellos la tenían ni estaban en donde las suelo guardar por si me las dejara algún día o las perdiera… y es más aun… no le pedí a Gay que me vigilara la casa en esa última misión…pero por lo que usted dice… no es la que recuerdo… así que eso significa que me marche de Konoha… - Tsunade se quedó boquiabierta al ver toda aquella información que le decía y ver lo bien que había recuperado la memoria, entones empezó a pensar por qué no la había recuperado del todo…

Miró a Kakashi y al cabo de un rato rompió el silencio- Creo que ya se la respuesta de todo este acertijo… - Kakashi miro sorprendido a la Hokage y con ganas de que contiuara y le diera una respuesta.- En esa misión que recuerdas… has dicho que te mande a que patrullaras Konoha y observaras la gente que acaba de llegar a Konoha para ayudar en la construcción y a un grupo de cantantes, ¿verdad?.

Kakashi, miro a Shizune, que llevaba a Tonton en sus brazos y luego observo a Tsunade y asintió con la cabeza. Entonces Tsunade prosiguió- Eso quiere decir que una de esas personas tiene que tener alguna relación contigo… por eso, no acabas de recuperar toda la memoria, ya que nos falta esa persona.

Acto seguido Kakashi se llevo las menos a la cabeza mientras pegaba un chillido y acto seguido se desplomo en el suelo de la habitación. Tsunade corrió hacia él y comenzó a chequearle para ver lo que le pasaba y vio cómo su celebro recuperaba memoria y se le borraba de golpe, acto seguido mando a Shizune , que mandara a TODOS los ninjas posibles para que buscaran a todas aquellas personas que aquel día entraron en Konoha y que los trajera aquí, para ver si Kakashi de esa forma podría recuperar la memoria.

Al cabo de un rato Kakashi se quedó desmayado en el suelo ya que Tsunade le trató y consiguió que su celebro parara de hacer aquella jugarreta, y que todo lo que había recordado se le quedara. Así que solo faltaba esperar que él se despertara y que esa personar importante para él, también aparezca.


	7. 7-EN BUSCA DE LA ÚLTIMA PERSONA

7.-EN BUSCA DE LA ÚLTIMA PERSONA.

Ya estoy en casa! – Decía el chico entrando por la puerta – Creo que antes de cenar me daré un baño.

El chico, se fue al cuarto y cuando cogió toda la ropa que necesitaba, se dirigió al baño, se sacó la ropa mientras se llenaba la bañera de agua calentita. Comprobó la temperatura con el dedo del pie y al ver que estaba en su punto, se dispuso a entrar. Al cabo de un rato, le comenzó a RUGIR el estómago se lo miro y cerró los ojos.

¿Qué es lo que pasa Kurama?- Dijo el chico mirando al Zorrito.

Pues que me voy a quedar sin tímpanos si te siguen llamando a gritos! - se llevó las Patas a las orejas mientras gruñía por los chillidos que oía.- Desde hace rato que te están chillando por la ventana y tu ni te enteras! – Miró sonriente el zorro – Pero claro… con tus chillidos canticos normal que no te enteres…

¡Oye!- El rubito de las líneas graciosas en las mejillas, se cabreó nada mas oír aquellas palabras – ¡CANTAR SOBRE EL RAMEN ES COMO UN CATOLICO CUANDO REZA A DIOS!

Si, si claro… anda ve a ver que quieren – se acomodaba el zorro.

Naruto abrió los ojos y cuando empezó a aclarársele la vista por la luz que había en el baño, pego un chillido de nenas y se tapó sus "pechos" y partes nobles.

¿Se puede saber porque no me abres la puerta? – La chica de pelo rosa le agarró el brazo, con el que se tapaba sus "pechos" – ¿y porque te tapas los pectorales pegando ese chillido de nena?

Para que sepas… ¡ESTOY EN EL BAÑO! Y no era un chillido de…

Sakura le pego un puñetazo sacándolo de la bañera, acto seguido la peli rosa se quedó pasmada y sonrojada al ver de esa forma a su amigo. Naruto, nada más recuperarse de tal tortazo y ver el destrozo que hizo a su bañera, se transformó en mujer y echo a una Sakura sonrojada. Cuando se vistió salió del baño y vio como Sakura todavía estaba sonrojada.

Lo siento N-Naruto – Sakura miró a Naruto sonrojada, pero a la misma vez preocupada. –Me ha llegado un mensaje urgente de Tsunade, tenemos que buscar a todas las personas que han entrado a Konoha, durante los primeros cuatro meses de construcciones.

¿Y qué es lo que conseguimos con eso? – Miro a la chica intentando de deducir el significado de la misión "urgente"- ¿Saber cuántos extranjeros hay?

Lo que conseguiremos- se le fue el sonrojado que tenía y le vino la preocupación – es que Kakashi recupere toda la memoria que le falta, ya que parece ser que hay alguien más, que para Kakashi es muy importante. Así que tenemos que ir a por los registros ya.

Naruto asintió con la cabeza y se dirigieron los dos a la entrada de Konoha, para buscar en los archivos.

Hola, buenas noches chicos – Decía el guarda de la puerta, mientras levantaba la cabeza - ¿Qué es lo que pasa?

Tsunade nos ha mandado a buscar a una persona, exactamente un extranjero, así que necesitamos los informes de cuando los primeros extranjeros llegaron, exactamente cuatro meses atras. – Decía la chica muy seria - ¿Podrías dárnoslos?

Claro que si Sakura, esperar un momento por favor. –El muchacho comenzó a buscar entre los archivadores hasta que encontró los papeles y se los entregó. –Bueno como podéis ver pone en la calle, casa, numero, día y hora en que entraron y salieron. Espero que os ayude. Adiós.

Muchas gracias, Adiós – Dijeron a coro.

Fueron a un parque que hicieron para los más pequeños de la villa, se sentaron en un banco y comenzaron a mirar en los papeles, entonces Kurama comenzó a llamar a Naruto.

¿Qué es lo que quieres? – Miró cabreado a Kurama – Estoy muy…

¡SOIS UNOS TONTOS E INUTILES! – Chillo el amable Zorrito, mientras se le erizaba el pelo de la espalda, como a cual gato en una pelea.- ¿ES QUE NO TENEIS SENTIDO COMÚN? ¿Por qué NO MIRAIS EL NOMBRE DE LA CALLE BIEN?

No te entiendo… - Naruto miraba con cara de _No soy ni tonto ni inútil_ – como vamos a saber quién es, por la calle donde se alojó… Me marcho que tengo prisa, y estoy perdiendo tiempo.

Kurama resopló mientras Naruto desaparecía, y entonces se dio cuenta que tanto Naruto como Sakura no apreciaban tanto a Kakashi, ya que no pasaban por su casa, ni calle nunca ya que preferían estar con sus cosas, como el fantástico "RAMEN" y la Hokage. Volvió a resoplar mientras chillaba a Naruto la calle donde vivía Kakashi, ya que él se fijó antes cuando lo fueron a visitar.

* * *

Abrí los ojos y me encontré con la Hokage dormida en una silla, gruñí al moverme y de golpe y porrazo la Hokage se levantó y me miro con cara asustada, le mire y le pregunte qué es lo que me había pasado, mientras hablaba con ella. Comenzó a decirme todo lo que pasó y me pregunto si me acordaba de algo más, le negué con la cabeza y me dispuse a dormir un poco más en aquella cama que horas antes había dejado atrás.

* * *

Dios, esta es ya la décima vez que releemos los papeles. – La peli rosa se llevo las manos a la cabeza desesperadamente.

Arg, al final tendrá razón el maldito…-Se quejaba el rubio.

¿A qué te refieres Naruto?- Comenzó a bajar las manos extrañada.

Pues que el maldito Zorro, nos ha llamado tontos e inútiles a los dos…- Miró a Sakura y se puso de pie de un bote. - ¡Y que teníamos que fijarnos en el nombre de la calle!

Anda pues que amable tu mascota… espera un momento… - Sakura comenzó a pensar en esas palabras que le acababa de decir su amigo hasta que encontró la solución, acto seguido Sakura le pego un puñetazo mientras le decía - ¡Tendrías que hacer mas caso al Zorro!, ósea a ti Kurama no te enfades… Dile si él se ha fijado o se acuerda de donde de donde vive Kakashi, si no tendremos que averiguarlo.

Naruto rápidamente entró dentro de su cuerpo, le pidió disculpa a Kurama y cuando consiguió el nombre de la calle y el número, salió y se lo dijo a Sakura. Rápidamente comenzaron a buscar en las hojas, hasta que dieron con una persona que coincidía en la calle y misteriosamente en el número también.

Salieron corriendo hacia la casa de Kakashi, nada más llegar vieron como había alguien dentro de ella, ya que salía luz por las ventanas.

Mira Naruto, parece ser una mujer.- Sakura comenzó a mirar la hoja. – Aquí pone que se llama Hanare, vayamos a hacerle unas preguntas.

Naruto asintió con la cabeza, se dirigió hacia la puerta y empezó a aporrearla.

Sakura se sorprendió al ver que la puerta no se rompía, ya que la aporreaba con más fuerza que Tsunade. La figura de dentro, pegó un salto a causa de los golpes que provenían de la puerta.

Cuando abrió la puerta, Naruto comenzó a hacerle preguntas, tan rápidas que no daba tiempo a nada; ni a entenderlas ni a responderlas. Sakura le pegó un coscorrón y miro a la mujer que estaba sorprendida.

Hola buenas noches, señora Hanare – Decía mirando el papel que sostenía.

Hola Sakura, cuanto tiempo y- miro al chico- Naruto. Habéis crecido mucho.

Naruto y Sakura se quedaron sorprendidos, al ver como esa mujer los conocía, y al darse cuenta que los invitaba a entrar, pasaron y se sentaron en el sofá que horas antes usaron.

Bueno ¿Qué es lo que queréis? – Decía la mujer con una sonrisa en la cara,. Kakashi no ha vuelto todavía de la misión, así que si lo estáis…

Vaya, aparte de conocernos – corto Sakura – También conoce a Kakashi.

Digamos, que si estoy en su casa, es normal que lo conozca – Sonrió – Si sois tan amables… ¿Podríais contarme que es lo que sucede?

Claro que si – Sonrió psicopatamente Naruto – Y después nos dices de que lo conoce.

Sakura, comenzó a contarle por qué estaban hay en ese momento. Hanare al enterarse de lo que le ocurrió a Kakashi se le transformo la cara y maldijo, a todo el mundo ya que esa misma mañana se fue a trabajar, y se podrá a ver topado con él, y también porque no le dijeron nada a ella.

Sakura cuando acabó de contarle todo, se fue por un vaso de agua, cuando volvió vio a Naruto hacerle preguntas a Hanare.

¿Y cómo es que nos conoces? ¿Cómo es que vives aquí?- Naruto no paraba de decir preguntas y más preguntas.

Bueno, si me dejas hablar te explicare todo.- Hanare miró con una sonrisa amable a los dos y empezó a explicarles.

* * *

Veréis, yo os conozco porque cuando erais mucho más pequeños tuvisteis una misión conmigo. Si os acordáis os topasteis conmigo y Kakashi cuando os caísteis de un árbol y pensabais que éramos pareja y me regalasteis unas flores.

Bueno luego estuvo la misión de intercambió y yo escapé. Al cabo del tiempo me entere que Konoha fue atacada, y que estaba en construcción, así que junto a mi grupo de música que formé, vinimos a dar espectáculo a los obreros, y de esa forma me topé con Kakashi, que por lo visto tenía la misión de vigilar a los recién llegados. De esa forma volvimos a hablarnos, hasta el punto en que yo me tenía que marchar con mi grupo, pero decidí quedarme aquí con Kakashi, por eso, en esos papeles que traes contigo puedes observar cómo, todos los que vinieron a tocar conmigo ya se fueron hace tiempo.

* * *

Naruto y Sakura al oír cada palabra de Hanare se quedaban más sorprendidos, cuando acabo de hablar y escucharon , que se quedó aquí por Kakashi, Sakura soltó un gritito típico de mujer, diciendo OH PERO QUE BELLO ES EL AMOR.

Mientras que Naruto, se quedaba aún más sorprendido al ver que Hanare, era la actual pareja de Kakashi.

Al cabo de unos cuantos minutos reaccionaron los dos, le dijeron a Hanare que los acompañara, ya que tenía que ver a Kakashi, y de esa forma recuperar todos los recuerdos de ella, y el tiempo que le faltaba hasta la actualidad.


	8. 8- MEMORIA COMPLETADA MISIÓN ARCHIVADA

8.- MEMORIA COMPLETADA. MISIÓN ARCHIVADA.

Entre abrí los ojos y observe una silueta de mujer, estaba despaldas y cuando se fue a girar comencé a caer por un acantilado sin final.

Di un sobresalto y abrí los ojos dándome cuenta de que aquello era una especie de sueño, mire a mi alrededor y observé como todavía era de noche y de repente abrieron la puerta de la habitación, pasó la hokage.

Hola kakashi, ¿Cómo te encuentras? – decía mientras se acercaba hasta la cama.

Bien – decía con la mirada perdida en la ventana – ¿Cuándo cree que podre salir de aquí?

Pues no creo que tardes mucho ya que me acaban de avisar que Naruto y Sakura vienen corriendo hacia aquí con… - De repente fue abierta de una patada la puerta de la habitación y seguidamente se vio como una peli rosa dio un puñetazo a un ¿Canguro? O eso es lo que parecía aquella cosa…-Vaya veo que han llegado a tiempo, y naruto se te descontara de tu próximo sueldo la reparación de las puertas que has destrozado, si también cuenta la corredera que da a la calle… (Mira que hacer un rasengan para entrar….)

Kakashi se avergonzó al ver como sus alumnos entraban de tal forma a un hospital y notó como había alguien detrás de la puerta, intento de usar un bakugan pero claro… no era Hyuuga así que no podía y solo tenía la opción de esperar a que pasara y no sea un descerebrado como los que habían entrado recientemente.

Naruto levántate ya! – chillaba la peli rosa a el trozo de carne que sorprendentemente había sobrevivido a tal puñetazo – no tenemos todo el día para que te la pases hay tirado venga arriba!

Si ya voy – decía el rubio mientras se levantaba de las ruinas que había dejado – y Sakura para tu información… ya sé que no tenemos todo el día ya que es de noche.

Nada más decir tal idiotez Naruto intento de hacer su típica sonrisita peró fue interrumpido por un talonazo de Tsunade.

A ver si nos dejamos de idioteces ya – miró hacia la puerta – Y por favor pase, y dígame que es lo que quiere.

Ho-ola… soy Hanare la… bueno la persona que parece ser que falta – Hanare miro a la hokage con miedo ya que con la cara que tenía no había nadie que tuviera el valor suficiente de decirle algo ya que en ese momento era el mismísimo demonio.

A bueno en ese caso… - tsunade miro ha Kakashi – bueno, ¿te suena de algo?

Mmmmm… la verdad es que no.

Normal, has perdido la memoria… iluso…. – sonrió pícaramente.

Hanare se quedó de piedra ya que con toda la normalidad, su PAREJA le acababa de soltar por toda su cara bonita que no le sonaba de nada, ni siquiera de alguna misión o de verla por Konoha… o algo… se tiró bastante rato con aquellas palabras que le resonaban constantemente en la cabeza hasta que por fin para ella se le rompió aquel extraño silencio, ya que Naruto no paraba de quejarse.

Bueno, serias tan amable de explicarme la historia de cómo nos conocimos? – miro a hanare con cara de pocos amigos ya que no estaba de muy buen humor.

Hanare asintió y cuando iba a empezar a explicar la historia, Naruto le ofreció una silla y esta para sentarse se giró y quedo de espaldas a Kakashi.

_No puede ser… es ella…- pensaba kakashi – es… la misma figura que la del sueño…_

Acto seguido cuando Hanare se sento y miró a Kakashi, sus miradas se cruzaron y Kakashi empezó a sacar espuma por la boca y a tener espasmos. Tsunade y Sakura pegaron tal bote que comenzaron a actuar rápidamente con el paciente, Naruto se quedó en shock junto con la mujer hasta que Kakashi paro y se quedó tremendamente dormido…

* * *

_Hola buenos días hokage me llamabas? – dijo el hombre con toda tranquilidad._

_Si veras tengo una misión –decía mientras rebuscaba en los papeles- un poco peculiar y creo que solo tu podrás hacerla Kakashi. Shizune… ¿dónde está la misión?_

_Justamente en ese cajón Tsunade – decía mientras alimentaba a Tontom._

_Bueno trata que tienes que investigar una enfermedad que pasa a la gente de – miró a Kakashi – la aldea de Kogaburra, pone específicamente que no pueden decir los síntomas ya que si no, nadie les ayudaría… así que por eso creo que tú eres el más indicado para esta misión. Confió en ti._

* * *

Buenos días, amor – decía la mujer – ¿has dormido bien?

La verdad es que si… hacia días que no dormía en una cama que no fuera la de ese hospital – se tocaba la espalda- son muy duras… no se ni como nos podemos recuperar las heridas con algo tan duro.

Jajaja tan chistoso como siempre – reía la mujer. – Bueno será mejor que vayas a hacer el resumen de la misión, si no la hokage te matará.

Tienes razón, pero antes de eso… - Sonrió hacia la mujer – Hace tiempo que… tengo ganas de… decirte una cosa…

La chica se quedó un poco extrañada ante tales palabras – Dime, ¿qué es lo que pasa?

Que te quiero mucho Hanare.

* * *

Sakura ponle chacra en esa zona y con cuidado de que no toques ninguna arteria ni nada – Tsunade estaba atacada de los nervios, ya que nunca había visto nada igual – vale ahora prueba de disminuir el chacra… vale auméntalo ahora… ahora en los pies vamos no querremos que se quede minusválido.

Naruto estaba en shock solo veía a Kakashi teniendo esos ataques y como le salía baba y sangraba sangre por los ojos. No sabía que hacer solo esperaba a que parara aquella pesadilla, Hanare por lo contrario se había desmallado ya que no pudo aguantar ver a su marido de aquella forma.

Tsunade y Sakura no paraban quietas parecían robots, Tsunade tratando la cabeza y el corazón y a lagrima viva, (ya que no quería que le pasara como a su hermano y novio) y Sakura atacada de los nervios ya que no quería perder a su sensei…

Al cabo de 5 horas, por fin pudieron parar aquellos ataques epilépticos, y ponerse a tratar su memoria a ver si le había afectado algo.

Al cabo de 1 hora, pudieron comprobar como parecía ser que su celebro ya estaba correctamente bien, dando a entender que ya recordaría todo, y que no tendría ninguna secuela en el celebro o manchas negras como las que tenia antes.

Naruto por fin reacciono y miró con preocupación a las enfermeras esperando que le dieran la respuesta a lo que había sucedido.

Bueno ya paso todo – miro la hokage a Sakura- lo has hecho muy bien, para ser tu primera vez.

Si – sonriendo – muchas gracias Tsunade.

Me podeis decir que pasara ahora con él? – Naruto tenía una cara demasiado triste, tanto que no parecía ser el mismo Naruto de siempre.

Tranquilo está bien – tranquilizo Tsunade al asustado zorrito – Le han dado esos ataques por… algún motivo que aún desconozco, lo único bueno es que parece ser que ya no tiene nada – Naruto al hoy esa palabra pego un chillido que hasta los Piratas de One Piece lo escucharon – ¡tranquilo me refiero que ya está curado, lo más seguro es que cuando despierte ya este recuperado se acuerde de todo y pueda seguir con su vida!

Ha vale…- decía el chico con un gran suspiro – Bueno pues… si ya está bien… vayamos a comer Ramen!

Las dos chicas lo miraron y sonrieron, luego despertaron a Hanare y le contaron todo, y si todos menos Hanare fueron a comer Ramen, ya que Tsunade pagaba, no podían negarse.

Al cabo de un rato comenzó a salir el sol y Kakashi comenzó a despertarse, hanare lo vio y espero a que él le dijera algo, hasta que al fin habló.

Buenos días amor – Sonrió kakashi – Losiento por haber sido tan imprudente, y haberte echo pasarlo mal.

Pero que idioteces dices! – Sollozaba de alegría al ver que porfin se había recuperado – Tonto más que tonto… *snif*

Vale pero no me pegues – decía mientras intentaba parar los pequeños pero amorosos puñetazos de Hanare – Acabaras haciendo que me hospitalizan de nuevo.

Los dos se miraron y sonrieron.

* * *

Buenos días Hokage – decía el hombre mientras abría la puerta – le traigo el informe de la misión.

Buenos días – Miro la hokage al hombre – a ver, déjemela aquí que la lea.

_Misión: Averiguar lo que sucede en la ciudad de Kogaburra._

_Rango: S – ANBÚ_

_Ninja apto para misión: Hatake Kakashi_

_Remitente: Massano Kishimoto_

_Informe:_

_Nada más llegar a la ciudad de Kogaburra, el dueño que hizo la petición de la misión, no recordaba nada más que él vivía en aquella casa, como casi todos aquellos que Vivian en aquel pueblo. Decidí de quedarme dos días a ver lo que pasaba, ya que no era normal aquella situación, al cabo de dos días, en las afueras del pueblo vi a unos vendedores ambulantes algo un poco peculiares, ya que eran las 10 de la noche y solo se quedaron ahi hasta las 11 de la noche. El miércoles siguiente volvieron a aparecer, y como en la anterior noche, solo se quedaron aquellas horas. En el próximo miércoles decidí de acercarme como un ciudadano que va ahí a comprar, nada más llegar vi como vendían caramelos, decidí comprar dos, uno se lo di a Pakkun para que lo guardara como prueba, por si sucedia algo, y otro decidí de tomármelo para averiguar si eran esos caramelos los que hacían que los aldeanos de Kogaburra están tan mal. No note nada hasta pasada la media hora, entonces no recordaba nada más aparte de la entrada de Konoha. _

_Cuando llegue a Konoha, me trataron y acabaron por encontrar un antibiótico para aquel virus, gracias al otro caramelo que compre. También se arrestó a los vendedores ambulantes, los cuales eran unos ninjas buscados, y la gente del pueblo pudo recuperarse bien gracias al antibiótico que se obtuvo._

* * *

Bueno y aquí se acaba la historia ^^. Espero que les aya gustado y que me comenten todo lo que les de la gana, hehe. Lo siento por las faltas de ortografía, me lo e ido leyendo mil veces pero seguro que me deje muchas... Bueno muchísimas gracias por darle una oportunidad a mi fic y leéroslo :D hasta otra historieta ^^


End file.
